pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Sports utility vehicle
Sports utility vehicle (SUV) is a car with a high load capacity and the capacity to carry passengers, such as a station wagon, in most cases combined with off-road engineering in the form of four-wheel drive (4WD). SUVs are basically long, the Range Rover for example, dates from 1970 , but the term SUV since the late nineties blown over from the United States . This type of car win since the year 2000 in Europe popularity. The SUV is used by most owners as a large family car; The rugged terrain is rarely sought, some smaller SUVs are even unfit to drive on rough terrain. Contents * 1 History * 2 (In) security * 3 Classes * 4 Criticism * 5 Examples * 6 Trivia History The terrain vehicles used in the Second World War by the United States ( Jeep ) and Germany ( Volkswagen Kübelwagen ) was developed to the site (to the paved road) from the feet. For this, the cars were later put on the wheels (obstacles can be easier with them) and equipped with all-wheel drive (better traction). In the late nineties the terrain car in Europe, and especially in America enormously popular. To market the cars were different terms invented as SUVs and CRUV.''SUV's are cars that have been developed to drive primarily on the road and in addition, in order also to be able to have properties from the feet into the ground. (In) security SUVs combine the most important properties of two types of vehicles: luxury cars and SUVs. Many SUVs can carry up to seven people. The straight, comfortable seat is useful for drivers who travel long distances.Several SUVs are also very capable off-road. The higher seat gives SUV drivers as drivers of vans and buses a better overview of the road ahead, but also a better view around and behind. This gives the driver a greater sense of security. At the same time seems to be decreasing the safety of other road users. In a so-called scan the Dutch Ministry of Transport had carried to safety risks of SUVs, this type car described as inappropriate "within the Dutch policy of continuous improvement of road safety". 1 The researchers suggest several studies showing that the weight and especially the nose shape and height of SUVs in accidents involving these vehicles more serious injuries occur. The researchers cite statistics showing that accidents between SUVs and cars, the chance that someone dies six times greater than in accidents between passenger cars. The researchers call it striking that the risk of fatal with SUVs is higher in accidents involving the SUV collides right or left at the side of the car. Incidentally, this is easily explained by the nose height of many SUVs that is not often on the same level as the (unprotected) side windows of a typical passenger car. While SUVs as safe cars for the occupants to be seen, there are also disadvantages to that point. The safety of the occupants of an SUV may be at risk because SUVs are more likely to tilt because of the high center of gravity. Classes There can be distinguished in: Critiquing There are others in the United States action groups protesting against the use of the SUV as a luxury family car, due to its high fuel efficiency, safety for pedestrians and environmental unfriendliness. In some cities, such as Paris , London and Nijmegen is access for SUVs limited. Due to the high oil price rose in the course of 2008 the demand for fuel-efficient cars sharply, which, for example, General Motors was forced some factories where SUVs were produced to close. Although the demand for SUVs during and after the financial crisis as well as by high gasoline prices is huge demand fell by now somewhat stabilized. Examples * Acura MDX * Alfa Romeo Cross Wagon Q4 * Audi Q3 , Q5 , Q7 , * BMW X3 , BMW X5 , BMW X6 * Cadillac Escalade * Citroen Berlingo 4X4 Dangel * Chevrolet Captiva , Chevrolet Equinox , Chevrolet Suburban * Daihatsu Feroza , Daihatsu Terios * Dodge Nitro * Ford Excursion , Ford Expedition , Ford Explorer * Honda CR-V * Hummer H2 , Hummer H3 * Hyundai Santa Fe , Hyundai Terracan , Hyundai Tucson * Infiniti FX , Infiniti Q56 * Jeep Cherokee , Jeep Commander , Jeep Grand Cherokee * Sorento , Sportage * Land Rover Range Rover * Land Rover Range Rover Evoque * Lexus GX , Lexus LX , Lexus RX * Lincoln Aviator , Lincoln Navigator * Tribute * Mercedes-Benz M-Class * Mercury Mountaineer * Nissan Qashqai * Opel Antara * Porsche Cayenne * Saab 9-7X * Seat Altea Freetrack * Ssangyong Rexton Kyron * Subaru Forester * Suzuki Jimny * Toyota Land Cruiser , RAV4 * Volkswagen Tiguan , Touareg * Volvo XC60 , Volvo XC90 Trivia * Sports utility vehicles are in the Netherlands also known as PC Hooft tractors called as it often can be seen in this street. After an action of GL Nijmegen to keep these cars out of the city, also used the term ''asobak. In Britain called these cars Chelsea tractor, to the chic neighborhood in London. Category:Car Type designation Category:SUV